


Lonely Road / Paradox / December and love/日落前七分钟

by chijoy



Series: 網球王子 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>08年老旧文，<br/>坚持了很久的CP，虽然那个年龄写的现在已经全然没法再看，仍不想抛弃它们，就放在一起发一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Road / Paradox / December and love/日落前七分钟

**Lonely Road**  
  
  
呐,如果有一天我不再微笑,你会不会了解?  
  
  
  
也许今天要迎来这个季节的最后一次寒潮，一走出家门，冷冽的风直往衣领、袖口钻，大有无孔不入的驾势。  
稍稍睁大眼睛望向前方阴霾的天空，一时间狂风大作，扑打在湛蓝的海洋上，立刻水气氤氲。恢复月牙般的笑眼，不二想还是每年都会有这般不讨人喜欢的天气啊。  
  
快到学校时，看到桃城骑车载着越前从旁边经过。  
  
  
“早安！前辈。”  
  
桃城的招呼还没来得及打完，越前把拿在手里的帽子往头上一扣就跳下车。  
正是下坡路，忽然减少了重量，单车被没有心理准备的桃城踩得飞快。没有理会迅速远去的桃城的大呼小叫，越前直径走向不二。  
  
  
“不二前辈，一起走吧。 ”  
  
  
越前的主动让不二有点发愣，随即了然，心想越前你真是善良的小孩啊。大概是，看不惯自己一个人走路的样子吧。  
  
  
“越前平时都和MOMO一起来学校？”  
  
“碰巧而已。”  
  
  
越前稍微抬了抬头，正好瞥见不二眼睫上细微的水珠，心下有些恍惚。  
“不二前辈呢？部长去德国后很不习惯吧？”  
  
“诶？”  
不二没想到越前这么问，偏着脑袋想了想。  
  
“我倒是觉得没什么……呐，青学的小支柱开始想念家长了？”  
  
笑盈盈地望着不自觉压了压帽檐的越前。  
  
“前辈要是觉得无聊的话，部活结束后和我打一场吧。”  
  
越前没有说，其实他并不喜欢看到不二在部长身后的微笑，仿佛是故意让自己隐藏在谁的身影里，然后用温和的笑，来掩盖他原有的锋芒。  
越前觉得，这样的不二周助……很寂寞。  
  
  
  
“其实没什么。”  
  
不二轻轻地说，伸手理了理被风吹乱的发丝。他早已走习惯了一个人的路，有谁没谁其实没有区别。因为不了解，所以即使是两个人在走，这条路也依旧是孤独的。  
  
“什么？”  
越前不知道是自己没听清，还是不能理解不二的话。  
  
“我说好啊，越前你要做好被打的落花流水的准备。”  
小心地把自己无端的思绪收藏好，不二恶作剧般地朝越前笑笑，一脸愉悦。  
“输的人要接受惩罚，乾汁好呢，还是加大分量的芥末寿司？ ”  
  
“要打败我，前辈你还MADAMADADANE。”  
  
  
  
跷掉国文课，越前躺在天台上发呆。  
  
天空还是阴暗阴暗的。二月的天气，即使是临近中午也仍透着冰凉的气息。很奇怪，自己怎么会挑这个时候来这里。没有蓝天，没有暖阳，不适合睡觉。  
  
或许仍被不二眼睫上细微的水珠牵动了心绪——越前总有种想要亲手拂去它的冲动。  
什么时候开始，在意起这个人了？  
  
似乎也是在这个地点，不同的是，有蓝天白云。温暖的浅眠中听到有人在低笑，懒懒地张开眼睛立刻陷进一片湛蓝的海洋，那个人就这么低头看着他，笑得比白云还柔，背景是宽广的蓝天，没有一点楼房的杂影。脑海中只剩下两个字：天使。  
  
可他开口说了一句话，让越前确信自己看到了他背后长出的那对恶魔的小翅膀。  
  
——越前，你睡到流口水了哦。  
  
  
  
想  
到自己当时真的慌忙用手臂擦了擦嘴角然后那人笑得没心没肺，他就觉得又好气又好笑。自那之后，同性质的捉弄经常发生，越前倒并不恼恨，他觉得这样子的  
事……很纯粹，这样子的笑……很真实。他甚至觉得不二可以多整点恶作剧，这样他就不必恍惚在他表里不一的微笑里。面对不二读不出的内在情绪，越前总有一种  
疏离感。所以，能让微笑明亮起来的事，不妨多做点。  
  
当然，如果对象不是自己那会更好。  
  
  
  
  
  
“呐，越前你迟到了，热身运动都做完了。”  
不二说道，却并不显得焦急。  
“听说我们要打比赛后他们一致要求提前到部活时间呢。 ”  
  
“小不点私下和不二约了比赛都不说声……现在就打把大家都想看呐，反正手冢不在我们就放个假吧喵。 ”  
菊丸一下子扑到越前身上，兴高采烈地说。  
  
“不要。”  
很干脆地拒绝，不顾当场石化的大猫，走向一边开始热身运动。  
越前不是一个喜欢迂回的人，他想要了解一些事，不希望被别人打扰。  
  
  
可是菊丸等人并没有死心，于是在部活结束后原本该空荡荡的球场仍显得很热闹，大家都想观看这场比赛。  
  
  
越前有些无奈，不得不再郑重地说一次。  
“我想和不二前辈单独打一场。”  
强调着“单独”二字，略带挑衅的眼神骄傲地定格在不二身上。  
  
  
一阵不满的抱怨后人群终于渐渐散去。  
  
  
“不二前辈这次要拿出真正的实力。”  
越前用球拍指着球场对面的对手，认真地说道。  
不二只是愣了愣，笑着说我尽量。  
  
  
  
于是激烈的战争开始，天色愈发地阴沉，像是想为原本单纯的比赛铺上一层沉重的基调。偶尔有初生的粉白色樱花在风的带领下做着空中旅行，被扰乱了视线就凭着直觉挥拍，听破空声便知道球飞进了预定的轨道。  
  
  
越前有很大的进步。不二觉得自己很久没有这样的紧张感了，他不知道该觉得欢愉还是悲哀。  
他领先着，但差距拉得并不大，40-30，1-0领先，1-1平，2-1领先。他的球总是恰到好处，越前不能轻易接到它，却也不会完全无从入手。三局下来，越前背部的衣服正逐渐湿透。  
  
可是不二知道这样是不能令越前满意的。  
  
  
  
“不二前辈。”  
交换场地的时候，越前丢开白色的帽子，直直地看着不二。  
这样的比赛是很让人振奋没错，对手很强，仿佛无形中有只巨大的手要把自己的潜力从身体里拉出来，这样的比赛无疑是最能让人进步的。可是越前想要的不是这个。不二总是能引发对手的潜能这一点，早在许久以前那次雨中未完成的对决中他就已经了解。  
这次，他想看到，想清楚的是，真实的不二周助，以及他为自己而打的网球。  
  
  
“如果不使出全力，小心会输给我。”  
  
  
不二回视越前琥珀色的眼睛，那里面满满的执著和自信让他褪去了嘴角温和的笑。  
  
  
“那么，保护好你稚嫩的心。”  
  
  
接受了越前的宣战后，不二决定全力以赴。温和的那个人不见了，他用内心最真实的冷酷演绎出一个弥漫着硝烟和汗血的战场。越前，如你所愿。  
  
  
  
越前从来没有见过这样的不二。或者该说，其他人都没见过。  
湛  
蓝的不再是温和的海洋，有着让人陷进去的温柔；那是冰寒的宇宙，有着让人陷进去的深邃。虽然不想承认，但越前确实是感觉到了从心底升起的丝丝恐惧，笼罩了  
他的每一根手指、头发。但畏惧的同时，骨子里那份与生俱来的骄傲和好胜心又强迫他依旧昂着头。每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，妄图冲破桎梏，兴奋与紧张让他绷紧了  
每一寸肌肉。  
  
  
  
  
但这依旧是场没有终局的对决。  
  
雨下得很重，一根一根扎在脸上。  
  
  
又是这样。  
越前躺在地上喘着气。和不二的比赛总是没有结果，一次又一次……但是这次他却有点庆幸这场雨，若是打完全场，越前不知道自己以后还能不能这样自信地拿起拍。  
  
第一次打得这么狼狈，输了自信。  
  
  
  
不二只是站着望向他。雨水顺着他的发稍和尖尖的下巴滴落在越前的脸上。他身上那层让人不寒而栗的气势已经散去，但笑容没有回到他的脸上，他望着越前，很认真。  
  
呐，越前，对不起。  
  
前辈，我不是那么容易被打垮的人。  
越前说着明显底气不足的话，但他知道自己必须坚强。  
  
不二考虑了一下，在越前旁边坐下。  
肉眼看上去很平整的地，在积蓄了雨水后开始能被发觉仍有高低不平的浅洼，就像一个人被打破了表象的完美后，暴露出来的诸多弱点。  
  
不二其实比越前更累。一个不容易进入状态的人，一旦全力以赴，那必定是完全地不遗余力。不能留给对手，甚至是自己丝毫喘息的机会。  
  
越前，我和你们打球的方式，完全不同。  
不二想着，越前失神的表情让他心底掠过一丝心痛，有点后悔接下了这场比赛。  
  
  
“不二前辈为什么是第二？”  
沉默了好久，直到战争余留的的温度都被雨水带走后，越前才开口问道。  
为什么，平时你总是不愿展现自己的实力？  
  
  
“越前要听我讲个故事吗？”  
  
不  
二笑了笑，声音像滴落在水洼里的雨滴。每个人心里总是藏着一些事，有些是空谷幽兰，可以孤芳自赏，而有些则是被压在石头下面混着湿泥的野草，没人愿意为了  
翻开它而染上满手污泥。可那些永远说不出口的伤，是会随着时间的推移慢慢愈合，还是会因为无人关心而逐渐腐烂在心底？不二本以为这不会有答案。可是现在有  
个倔强的人硬是想搬开那块石头，即使他的双手已被石头的粗糙磨得鲜血淋漓。  
  
  
“真要说起来也并非什么惊世骇俗的事。”  
不二拂去额上的水珠，看着越前慢慢坐起来。  
  
  
“生物学中的顶端优势越前你学过么？若植物的主干生长得过于旺盛，它的支干便会稀疏短小，所以有‘摘心’一说。其实人与人之间，何尝不是这样？  
  
刚学会打网球的那段时间，我还未懂得要隐藏自己的实力，只是放任自己尽兴地去打。在我开始研究特技的时候，和一个同龄的孩子打了两场。结果是他哭着跑掉。看过那两场比赛的人都开始惧怕我，并且下意识地疏远我。  
呐，越前，你应该知道小孩子最怕的是什么。孤单。  
和我打过网球的小孩都不再愿意拿怕了，而我在越来越多的孤立中学会了隐藏和微笑。”  
  
不二慢条斯理地叙述着，眼睛弯弯，仿佛在叙述的事早已久远得和他无关——或许他正是想让越前这么觉得。  
  
“要是能早点学会就好了，就不会给裕太造成那么大的压力了。”  
  
  
越前没有想到在自己搬开的那块石头下面是这么一片哀伤的土壤。这样抽丝剥茧的真相大白让他如何承接？  
  
  
“吶，越前。再这样坐下去会感冒的。”  
  
“前辈为什么告诉菊丸前辈我们的比赛？”  
  
“我不知道你是想要这样单独的比赛啊。”  
不二笑得一脸无辜。  
  
“你是不希望我也像那个再也拿不起球拍的小孩一样吧？”  
  
“越前既然都知道，还问我作什么。”  
  
“可是现在不二前辈身边的都不是小孩了。”  
越前说。为什么还是不能放下伪装，为什么仅仅是带领别人进步。  
  
“越前你知不知道，一个人站在高处，会……很寂寞。  
若是执着于一件事，那么它便始终只是你一个人的事。你的对手对于你来说就如同球拍一样，你需要他，但他和球拍都不可能了解你的内心。而且还不如球拍的地方是，他们也不会一直陪伴着你，也不可能始终与你的脚步合拍。无论在哪一方面，你都是在孤军奋战。”  
  
“我不明白。”  
越前老实地说。  
  
“不明白的孩子会更加幸福呢。”  
不二轻笑。但是你迟早会明白的，因为你是越前南次郎的儿子。  
  
“但是我希望前辈也能幸福，你现在笑得好假。”  
越前捡起自己的帽子，压在不二头上。  
“再不回去就真的感冒了。”  
  
“没有人肯施舍幸福给我啊。”  
不二继续笑着，一点也不在乎越前对他笑容的评价。  
  
“我送你回家。”  
越前忽然很认真地说。  
  
  
  
在回家的路上不二一直在想，越前我忘了告诉你，寂寞也只是一个人的事，即使是有人陪伴。因为两个人就是两个世界。比如我们现在，也是咫尺天涯。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
第二天越前请病假，冷锋过境后的天气立刻变得干燥寒冷起来。明明就快要是阳春三月了。  
  
  
更衣室。  
  
小孩子的身体就是脆弱阿。  
不二想着，忘了是越前一路送他回去。  
  
“小不点肯定是淋雨了。”  
菊丸做着推断。“呐呐，不二，你们昨天打得怎么样了？”  
  
“英二再不加油就要被越前拉开大距离了哦。”  
不二揉着菊丸的头发，坏心眼地说道。  
  
“啊，不可能！可恶的小鬼怎么会进步那么快？”  
菊丸哀怨地叫着。忽然发现不二把脱下的外套和一只白色的帽子放进储存柜。  
“咦？不二不二，小不点的帽子怎么在你这里？”  
  
“越前也会有大意的时候啊，他遗漏的。”  
不二把责任推过去，其实是分别的时候自己忘了把它还给越前。  
“所以部活结束后我去看看他吧，顺便把帽子给他。”  
别扭的小孩是不能没有帽子的吧。  
  
“真好呢，要不是我约了大石去买新牙膏，就可以跟不二你一起去了。哼哼，嚣张的小鬼要趁生病的时候好好欺负一下。”  
菊丸仍对不二的话耿耿于怀。  
  
  
  
  
  
不二到越前家的时候他正坐在露台上问他半躺着看杂志的父亲，“臭老头你当初为什么要退役？”  
  
越前南次郎见到不二周助似乎很高兴，拍拍乱七八糟的衣服，用脚把色情杂志推开，大大咧咧地说：“哟，青少年不过发个小烧还有前辈来探望，真是幸福啊。”  
越前狠狠瞪他一眼，把正在和他打招呼的不二迎进屋里。  
  
  
“越前你发烧还坐在外面吹风可不好。”  
不二把洗得白白净净的帽子和几本笔记本递给越前。  
“这是你们班主任让我转交给你的。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
越前嗓音有些沙哑，早上虽然吃了一些感冒药，但烧还未退去。  
  
“呐，我带了一杯对感冒很有效的药汤来，快趁热喝吧。”  
  
“好。”  
越前不知道是由于发烧神志不清，还是昨天认识了另一面的不二而把他的本性忘得一干二净，毫无戒备地接过保温杯，咕噜灌下一大口。  
于是立刻捂着嘴巴脸色大变地冲去厕所。  
  
某些人果然是任何时候都不可以对其放松警惕的。  
越前吐完之后，恨恨地想着。但经过这样一番折磨后，头竟不似先前那么痛了。  
  
越前洗完脸走出来时看到南次郎和不二正交谈甚欢。  
  
“啊，我忘了告诉你那是乾为你特制的了。”  
不二带着似是而非的歉意口吻对越前说。  
“青少年这个时候应该好好补习下今天的课程了。”  
越前南次郎把他推上楼，兴致勃勃地对说：“周助去和我打一场轻松的练习赛吧。”  
  
  
  
越前不情愿地在房间里翻着笔记，竟然趴着睡着了，连不二什么时候离开的都不知道。  
醒来的时候发现自己身上盖着一条毛巾被，怀疑地看着自己父亲。而越前南次郎只是抱着双臂倚在门上，消遣般地说：“我可不是这么温柔的人。”  
  
  
事后问起他们打得练习赛，越前南次郎只是简单地说，周助比你强很多，是很多。  
越前撇撇嘴，不置可否。  
  
“至于你之前问我的问题。”  
越前南次郎难得一脸正经。  
“去问周助吧。他和我……其实是同一类人。”  
  
“不可能。”  
越前这次否定得很坚决，望着南次郎脚边的杂志。  
“不二前辈绝对不会看这些东西。”  
  
  
  
  
  
后来过了不是很久，来年春季，他们的最后一次部活。  
  
  
三年级的中考已过，毕业的分离近在眼前。气氛有些哀伤，菊丸、桃城等人都红了眼圈。河村毕业后直接继承家业，手冢出国留学。  
  
“不二真的不直升青学高中么？”  
菊丸难过地问。虽然高中有高中的社团，但要回来看看越前他们总也还是比较方便的。  
  
“对不起呢，搬家后离青学是在比较远。不过我会常给英二打电话哦。”  
  
球场呢的人不多，几个正在练习挥拍的球员们也显得心不在焉。手冢难得地没有说什么，任由他们做这告别。樱乃和朋香甚至当场哭了起来。  
  
  
又不是什么大不了的离别。  
越前走过他们身边，心里这么想着，用手压低了帽子不发一言，视线却不自觉地飘到不二身上，心底有细微的惆怅。  
  
  
  
开毕业典礼的时候，一、二年级还上着课。  
越前望着黑板，却看不进一个字，老师的话语也自动过滤掉，耳边只有窗外的鸟鸣。  
  
  
回想起一些不算太久远的事，心情却仿佛是辗过了一个世纪的时间轮轴印痕。他以蓝天为背景的笑脸，触手可及却又觉得远在天边；沾湿睫毛的是露珠还是泪水，承载  
着满满让人心疼的寂寞；他一转眼又露出强大的一面，孤傲地让人无法接近。究竟哪些才是真实？那些温软的话语还清晰，可冷冽的眼神也像浮雕一般刻在心上，抹  
不掉。  
  
于是越前决定跷掉下一节课，虽然他明明是多么痛恨离别的那种愁绪，虽然他明明想让分离变得洒脱，干脆——  
  
可你为什么偏偏一直这么笑？笑得让我……心烦意乱。  
  
  
  
越前走到礼堂时，看到不二正偷偷地从里面溜出来。  
  
“不二前辈，跷会可不是好学生的做法。”  
越前走到他背后，说道。  
  
“呃，越前啊。”  
不二稍微有点被吓到，偷跑得行为被当场抓到令他脸上有一闪而过的尴尬。  
“因为实在很无聊啊，你不是也因为这个原因才跷课？”  
  
  
于是两个人难得地一同走在安静的树林小道间。毕业的季节总是有飞舞的樱花，用它们短暂而绚烂的生命来见证这场离别。  
  
  
“好美。”  
不二望着漫天飞舞的粉色，由衷地发出赞叹。  
而越前低头看见地上被践踏过的樱花，汁水四溢，如烂泥一般，只觉得满目疮痍。  
  
  
“不二前辈将来会做什么？如果进职网的话，一定可以很快超过臭老头。”  
越前忽然问道。  
  
“还没想过要做什么，但肯定不会是打网球。”  
不二眯着眼说道，“你明知道那不适合我。”  
  
“那什么才适合？”  
越前显然对不二的回答不感到意外，继续执著地追问。  
  
“你觉得呢？”  
不二反问。  
  
“摄影……记者之类的。”  
越前觉得不二应该是个喜欢旅行的人。  
  
“呵呵，说不定我会选一个让你们都意想不到的职业。”  
不二说，“可是无论是什么，我都会很快乐。”  
  
越前却忽然像被针刺了一下，他听不出不二那句话是对未来的期许还是对自己的嘲讽，所以他停住脚步。前面那个人回过头来，越前发现他眼角的笑意丝毫到达不了眼底。  
  
然后他忽然踮起脚用力地抱了一下不二。  
  
蜜色的发丝拂过越前脸上，他嗅到不二脖颈间寂寞的馨香，一瞬间竟然想哭。  
  
  
“不二前辈，和我在一起吧。”  
  
  
他只记得下课的铃声忽然响起，一簇花瓣打着旋儿飘在脸上，竟然触感冰凉。  
  
“呐，越前。”  
不二依旧在笑，云淡风轻，仿若事不关己。  
“可是你能给我什么呢？”  
  
  
  
然后生活依旧。  
  
  
那些久远的对话被埋在土里，却在以为快要忘却的时候悄悄地发芽了。是不是有些情感一定要亲身经历过才能理解？而我们，错过了能走进彼此的最好时段，我还应不应该相信，只要我想，没有什么不可以？  
  
又一次全国大赛，越前带领着青学。然而青学的黄金时代毕竟已经过去，没能卫冕住冠军。  
越前也不太沮丧，他并不是一个集体荣誉感特别强的人，况且，他相信大家已经尽力了。天才不是总那么容易就能聚在一起的。  
  
倒是他在后来的个人赛中取得了冠军，一时名声大噪。但他并没有想象中的高兴,相反，他有一阵沉郁的失落和疲惫感，竟然时常怀念最初的那个网球部，有他认定要追赶和打败的目标。  
  
他想他开始有点明白不二隐藏在微笑背后的孤独了——和身边有多少人无关。  
可是他却学不会那样的微笑，所以他必须学会用另一种方式来对抗这种巨大的孤独，才不至于被它咬碎了真实的自己。  
  
  
——可是你能给我什么呢？  
  
或许是因为这句话，越前觉得自己应该采取的方式是，变得更强大——强大到可以忍受一切。  
  
这样，我就可以回答你了吧。不二前辈。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
不二第一次在报纸上看到越前，是大学实习的时候。  
  
那些许久许久以前的记忆像失了根的水草一样从海底慢慢浮上水面。最后一次见面好像还是几年前的原部员聚会，那个印象中骄傲又别扭的小孩转眼就成了网球界的红人，其间的落差，真叫人一时无法适应。  
  
但不二并不惊讶。越前会走上这样一条道路并取得现在的成就，从各种方面来分析，这几乎是一种必然，不像自己的人生，充满了偶然。  
能够走在一条既定的道路上的人是幸福的，不二想。像越前这样的孩子，路上的彷徨应该不多——他又从一开始就认定了要坚守的东西。  
  
  
手机铃声响起，提醒他预约的时间快到了。把手边的工作收拾好，挂上温和的笑，等着预约者的到来。他在英国留学，现在是实习的心理医师。有时要每天接触不同的人，有时要对同一个人进行长期的心理咨询。  
  
在得知不二选择了心理学时，手冢有些惊讶。他浅浅地劝过不二，说我觉得心理学不适合你，你性子比较随意，不应该去做这种审视人内心的工作。  
  
不二当时只是笑，模糊地对他说，学习不一定要成为职业的。  
但他心里却在想，没有什么不适合的。一如他之前对越前说网球不适合自己，其实是委婉之词。一个人若真想做什么事，是没有多少适合不适合的，关键在于——他想不想做。  
  
  
结果最后不二真的把它作为职业了。审视在人类光鲜外表包裹下的丑陋、残缺或腐烂，忍受着那刺鼻的气息，却还要把它们一一清洗干净打磨光滑。  
从事这种行业的人，是会在目睹了他人的不幸后愈发地珍惜自己的生活，还是会逐渐对自己都变得麻木？不二还不能回答。  
但他却越来越不相信感性。  
  
  
或许我就会这样一个人，直到终老吧。  
这个念头让寂寞狠狠地擦过他的眼角，却把笑意染得更深。  
  
For a long time, maybe I have overlooked something fatal for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
龙马，你真的长大了。  
绿黄色的小球从越前南次郎的球拍边擦过，终局。  
  
越前愣了愣。印象中父亲极少会这么正经地叫他“龙马”。看着他背过身子擦擦汗，忽然间竟有种岁月沧桑的感觉。  
  
  
“你现在在美国打球感觉怎么样？”  
  
休息时段，父子俩难得一同坐在露台上闲聊。越前有些模糊地想起曾经在雨中他送一个人回家，第二天就发烧了，也是这样和父亲坐在这里。景色没变多少，只是对面的人似乎添了几条皱纹和银丝。  
  
“很好。”  
他这么回答着，尽管处于顶峰时有旁人无法想像的压力。  
  
南次郎仔细地盯着他的神情，想从中找出丝毫说谎和掩饰的痕迹，然而失败了。他长叹一声，双手撑着把身子往后一靠。  
  
“你小子果然比你老爸要强。”  
达到了……我没能达到的高度。  
  
“你和不二周助还有联系吧？”  
南次郎忽然问道，他想起龙马曾经问过他的一个问题。  
  
听到不二的名字时越前的眼睫不经意地振了一下，却装作满不在乎地问：“怎么了？”  
  
“他现在好像在英国……你还记不记得问过我为什么退出职网？”  
  
越前点点头，“那时你让我去问不二前辈。”  
  
“因为他明白的。”  
高处不胜寒阿……  
南次郎有些怀念和不二短短的相处。  
“但我想你现在也明白了。不过你们始终不同，现在我收回前话，你比周助要强了。”  
  
“之前……有说过什么吗？”越前疑惑地问。  
  
“哈哈，青少年的记忆还比不过一个老头子啊。”  
南次郎嘲笑着，却更像是在自嘲。  
  
  
然后沉默了好一会儿，越前还是忍不住问：“你怎么知道不二前辈在英国？”  
明明自己和他都好几年没有联系了。  
  
“你不知道？”  
南次郎大惊。“我还以为你小子喜欢人家……居然一直没联系？”  
  
“你乱以为什么！”  
越前大窘。  
  
“我好像有他电话，你等着，我找找……”  
南次郎像是发现了十分好玩的事，丢下儿子进屋子去翻箱倒柜了。  
  
  
……臭老头的观察力还挺厉害的……  
越前有些别扭地想着，心里却开始勾勒出一个人的轮廓。他的发，他的眉，他的眼，他的唇。  
  
某些东西像水，一旦决了堤，便一发不可收拾。  
  
  
  
  
  
接到越前电话的时候是个疲惫的夜晚。  
  
刚敲完毕业论文的最后一个字，右手搭在额头上，左手接起电话，忘了掩饰声音中的倦怠。  
越前听出不二声音里少有的疲倦，一时有些尴尬，叫了声“不二前辈”后竟不知道说什么好。  
听出是越前的声音时不二有些惊讶，本以为与自己不会再有交集的一个人……  
但他却挺高兴昔日的学弟还记得自己，好奇地问起越前的近况。  
  
  
“你现在是名人了诶……要是被同学知道我接到你的电话，大概会被嫉妒死，呵呵。”  
  
“不二前辈呢？在英国怎么样？”  
“我很好。”  
不二不假思索地回答，脸上又挂起柔柔的笑，仿佛要印证回答的真实性，即使明知道电话那头的人看不到。  
  
“那就好。”  
越前点点头，回得心不在焉，似乎在思考着怎样说出那句重要的话。  
  
而不二开始给他讲英国与日本的不同，讲这边的仙人掌和panta，然后有些好笑地发现主动打电话过来的人一声不吭。  
  
“呐，越前，你有在听吗？”  
  
“啊？呃，有啊。”  
越前回答得有些心虚。  
做了个深呼吸，准备切入主题。  
“不二前辈，我会参加明年开始的世界锦标赛。”  
  
“那很好啊，预祝你比赛顺利。”  
  
“在那之前，我想和前辈你打一场。”  
  
“和我？”  
不二失笑。“我大概从很早以前就不是你的对手了，和我打有什么意思？越前你不会还对好几年前的那场雨耿耿于怀吧？”  
不二调侃道，打开右手掌心，很久没有长期握拍了，手指和掌心交接处的茧也变得越来越薄，就像那些挥洒着汗水与青春的生活早已远去。  
  
“我一直都很在意。”  
越前认真地说。  
  
“呃……”  
这回轮到不二不知道说什么了。他能说什么？难道真的答应下来然后让越前飞来英国打一场必胜的球赛？  
一切都太荒唐。  
  
  
“而且在意的事不只那一件。”  
越前握着听筒的手心微微渗出汗水，站立的姿势也变得严肃，似乎即将看到埋藏的千年古莲子的幼苗从淤泥里钻出来。  
  
“不二前辈你曾说过，一个人站在高出会很寂寞。”  
  
“……我从来不知道你的记忆力那么好。”  
  
“在那过了很久以后，我才明白你的感受。可是我想，不二前辈你还是不够强，真正的强者，站在高处应该会觉得这个世界变大了。会觉得寂寞……是因为还没能突破自己。前辈你应该不是觉得网球不适合你，只是不想去打吧？”  
  
“是，我不想打网球。”  
不二回答得很干脆，但他开始不理解越前说这些话得意图。  
是在指责我得懦弱还是想要激发我得斗志？越前，就让我看看你能将你得猜测步步逼近真实到一个什么样的程度？  
  
“你不是没有能力突破，而是没有勇气承担，所以不愿意打破现状。你不知道向前跨一步会看到什么样的景观，或许吸引人，但你不喜欢不受自己掌控的局面，所以才选择了一种平缓的方式来过你的生活。”  
  
“我有选择的权利。”  
不二忽然有些着恼，一个不打算敞开心扉的人忽然被别人解剖了性格的缺点，他第一时间感觉到的不是被理解的感动，而是被窥探的恼怒。尤其是，他才是要以解剖别人内心为职的人。  
  
“所以我也有选择的权利。”  
越前丝毫不放松地说。  
“我要和你打一场，不是炫耀我的球技，而是要打败你的拒人于千里之外的自以为是；不是指责你的选择，而是想证明，我已经有能力给予你——”  
  
越前的话没有说完，停在半空。但不二明白。  
  
其实自以为是的是你啊不对么……说可以给予什么的……  
但不二却气不起来了。他有点想笑，那么久远的一句反问“你能给我什么”，竟然被一个倔强的小孩记了那么久。  
他笑，笑得眼泪都快流出来了。  
  
  
“有……什么好笑的吗？”  
越前局促地问，其实他并不如话语里表现得那么有自信。为了一个质疑，他抛开了一切胆怯去磨练自己提升自己才得以告诉他：我可以给你。可如果他再扔一个问题给自己呢，是不是又要历尽艰辛地去寻找答案？  
但是我一定不会放弃的。越前想，就在这里被打败的话，太弱了。  
  
  
不二觉得他脚下平稳的道路开始出现分岔的迹象，有人想将他拉离原来的方向。被指引的路崎岖但绚丽多姿，不二的确有些心动，可是他却不晓得那个人是否值得信赖。  
  
“呐，越前，如果有一天我不再微笑……”  
你会不会了解？不二想，就放纵自己带上一丝希望做最初也是最后一次试探吧。那些盘旋在心底的孤独一步步加深，总会有沉重得无法忍受的时候，那么灵魂，该用怎样的墓地才能安放？  
  
“那一定是你，不再害怕寂寞的时候。”  
  
一瞬间，不二就真的笑不出来了。  
他忽然间明白，人只要全力以赴地钻研某个问题，就有可能最大限度地逼近它的真实。  
那么一直以来，自己因为不相信可以达到而不愿去努力，岂非才是真正的荒唐？  
  
“好……我等你。”  
终于这么答应下来，不等对方回应就把电话挂了。  
  
  
  
不二有些好心情地丢下手机出门散步去，先前的疲惫也在清冷的晚风中消失殆尽。  
  
如果有一个人，一直这么努力地去让你相信，那么是否可以允许自己奢侈地期盼，未来终于不再是自己一个人的，lonely road。  
  
  
— The End —  
  
  
  
  
后记  
  
  
花了近三年的时间去真正爱上不二周助和越前龙马这两个孩子，再用了大半个月的时间来写这篇不算长的《Lonely Road》。一切都不太符合常理，我也不晓得为什么。  
  
刚下笔写《Road》时，心情事比较阴郁的，觉得生活就是一天一天重复昨天的孤独，想要被了解又害怕被了解——这样的矛盾搅得我不得安宁。不过回过头来看，觉得它还是比想要中的要轻松不少。  
  
  
曾  
经在一篇英文阅读上看到一句话：if you are not happy, pretend to  
be.其实我想这是真的有效的，不快乐的时候自我暗示：我很快乐，然后就可以微笑了。《Road》里面的周助就是这样的人，所以他的生活并不太艰辛，当  
pretend to be  
happy已经成为一种习惯时，其实就不再是一种刻意而为之的行为了。不二周助本该是安于这样寂寞但平缓的生活，却恰恰碰到倔强的越前龙马想要把它拉离原  
来的轨道。在我看来，龙马是希望，是用来打破镜面的锤，然后把周助埋在心底的感情一丝一丝地抽出来。  
  
当然这是长大后的龙马。  
  
开始的时候，就像周助的那句反问“你能给我什么”，龙马还是个太天真的孩子，他的世界观和价值观都不太成熟，是无法为那句“和我在一起”负担起任何责任的。甚至可以说，几乎无论是在哪一方面他都还比不上周助，从一开始就处于极度不平等地位的两个人是不可能有发展前景的。  
但是龙马有一个优点，那就是他有巨大的潜力和毅力，或许这又要归结于他有单纯的思想——这让他能够对一个单一的目标竭尽全力，而像周助，却容易钻入思维的死胡同。或许这是他们性格本质上的不同，就像越前南次郎说的，“你们始终不同”。  
  
最  
后对话里龙马的部分可能会显得咄咄逼人，但我觉得那是最直接有效的方式。所谓“先发制人”，尽管他说的话在周助听来并不完全正确，但却的确在主导权上占尽  
了先机。龙马在那番经不起仔细推敲的话里，只要有一点抓住了周助的弱点，就可以轻而易举地让对方跟着自己的步调去思考问题，然后在时机成熟的时候给那句自  
己用了几年时间去寻找的答案，终于让不二周助沦陷。  
　  
或许故事终结在这一点上有点突兀，也许有人会觉得，现在才应该是开始。不过对于我来  
说，结束语是有点仓促，但剧情已经无需再延续。我想表达的已经算是完整地展现在文中了——大概是受应试教育的荼毒，作文的评分标准要求我们确立并且仅确立  
一个明确的中心主题，多中心等于无中心，这也就决定了现阶段的某只是写不出真正意义上的小说的。至于以后能不能写长篇，还要看今后做出的努力吧。  
　  
至少对于《Road》，已经无需再添蛇足之笔。龙马的努力终于被接受，而以后所要面对的更大困难，则是需要两个人一起去努力克服的。我不敢说未来就一定能够  
幸福，但若真的像周助想的“或许我会这样一个人一直到终老”而不去努力打破现状的话，恐怕到时候怎么样都会后悔和不甘心。有些寂寞无法排解，但它并不是一  
定就会干涉你的幸福。它们彼此独立。如果在自己的lonely  
road上，有个人说她也想一起走，那么就算觉得自己有再多心思是她无法了解的，也可以由衷地承认，此刻我是幸福的。  
  
by 某白  
  
2008/3/19  
— Final End —  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

free talk：  
  
一篇穿越了我高考的文，从4月写到6月。写得很累，不是太流畅。  
  
  
  
 **Paradox**  
  
EF  
   
  
  
  
生活就是悲伤到微笑为止。  
   
曾经有人这么对他说。  
   
 If you are not happy, pretend to be, then you will be happy.  
   
   
越前扯扯嘴角，一点也不相信这荒谬的言论。  
   
因为我到现在都还没有学会如何在不高兴的时候微笑，那只是你的专长而已，不二前辈。  
   
   
   
   
   
五月的天气已经开始变得炎热，讲课的老师似乎也很疲倦的样子，越前有些无趣地将视线投向窗外，庆幸自己占尽了地利，才不至于闷死在这教室里。  
   
阳光很明媚，天空却不复几年前的湛蓝，几年前。一如某人湛蓝的眸子。  
   
有微风拂面。  
好凉爽。  
越前有些神游，没有注意到自己的眼皮正在往下掉。  
   
   
呐，越前。  
   
   
恍惚间仿佛看到远处有人面向着他微笑，用唇语对他说，呐，越前，逃课吧。  
   
时间突然间逆转，记忆开始倾泻般倒还。  
   
   
   
   
   
看到不二在三月樱下无声地叫他时，越前有种想掐掐自己的冲动，以确认他不是在做梦。那个成绩优秀、品行温柔——至少在老师们眼里是这样——的好学生竟然会在上课时间出现在那里。  
   
可是，离下课也不过就十分钟而已……  
越前有些郁闷地望向黑板上方的钟，十分钟的逃课有什么意思？  
   
再转头望向楼下，不二好像有些不满，略略皱起鼻，嘴角的笑却越发灿烂。越前立刻觉得背脊发凉，想都不想就站起来说老师我不舒服想去医务室。  
   
可当越前走下楼后又开始懊恼，懊恼自己脑袋发热，这么容易受人怂恿。因为樱花树下的人似乎已经不见了，只有粉白的花瓣扰人视线。  
而更令越前懊恼的是，自己似乎一点也不生气，心甘情愿地成为某个人恶作剧的牺牲品。  
   
叹了口气，算了，去天台晒晒太阳好了。  
   
   
呐。  
   
柔软的吐息忽然拂过耳畔，着实把越前吓了一跳。但他故作镇定地转过身来，把被惊起的心跳隐藏得不动声色。  
   
   
越前没有被吓到么？  
不二对越前平静的反应有些失望，枉费自己找了个这么好的藏身之处。  
   
   
不二前辈要用这十分钟做什么？  
越前抓抓头发，遮住泛红的耳朵。  
   
   
十分钟？  
不二愣了愣，随即反应过来，做出一副惋惜的模样摇摇头。  
越前你才做好了十分钟的逃课准备么？果然还madamada……  
   
   
不二前辈不适合说这句话。  
越前伸手想要压低帽子，才发现并没有戴着它。  
逃课我早就不是第一次了，想去哪里都奉陪。  
   
   
真的吗？  
不二眼睛亮亮的，像是得到糖果的孩子般雀跃，惹得越前的嘴角也不禁微微上扬。  
   
那，越前，我们去约会吧。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
于是他们就真的坐在了一个很有约会气氛的休闲吧里。  
   
刚才一路上越前都在咀嚼“约会”二字的含义，而身边的人则心情大好地一路哼着小调。虽然听说不二一直以来都是把“约会”定义得很简单，就连和不二裕太去街边打一场网球也可称为“约会”，越前此时还是为能有  
这样的独处时间感到窃喜。  
   
   
请问两位要点什么吗？  
   
不二搜寻着menu上的精美照片，  
玫瑰咖啡和……  
   
panta。  
越前毫不犹豫地说。  
   
诶？越前你怎么可以在这种地方喝这么小孩子的碳酸饮料？  
强调“小孩子”三个字，满意地看到越前头上冒出的黑线。  
   
   
呐，把芬达换成“双鱼座”。  
   
好的，请稍后。  
   
   
双鱼座……那是什么奇怪的饮料？  
   
等会儿你就知道了，呵呵。  
   
   
于是越前再次有种上当的感觉。  
   
   
   
可不管那粉色的冰沙上的布丁是芒果味还是芥末味的，越前一直到现在都认为那是唯一一种比panta好喝的饮料。因为那个人告诉他，双鱼座是他的星座，越前想起那年自己送了一盆仙人掌给他，据菊丸前辈说四年才过一次的生日。  
   
   
   
可以告诉我了吧？  
   
什么？  
   
逃课的目的，总不会就是为了来喝饮料吧？  
   
当然不是！然后去逛街、卡拉OK、宵夜……总之，越前你要陪我到晚上。  
不二舀起一勺玫瑰雪泡，完全不顾越前脸上的不可置信。  
   
   
总觉得……像是要狂欢。  
越前在确认了不二不是在开玩笑后咬着吸管嘟囔着。  
   
就是狂欢啊。  
不二笑眯眯地说。  
   
   
   
直到不二叫了半打小瓶装啤酒进卡拉OK厅的迷你包房时，越前才有点真正领悟到“狂欢”的含义。他发现不二和平时有点不一样，一双湛蓝的眸子不再弯弯地眯成一条缝，可又确实带着笑意，有平时感受不到的真实。  
   
越前很高兴，这样的“真实”似乎昭示着一种特殊，让他有理由去相信，自己在不二心中和别人不一样。  
可是同时他又十分地忐忑不安，仿佛即将发现狂欢背后是彻骨的悲凉。狂欢之所以称作狂欢，或许是因为它是建立在人们即将失去的事物上，是对无法挽留的时光的一种祭奠，是人们在最后时候抛开了一切顾虑后进入的一种疯狂状态。那是一种极致的快乐，因为不得不快乐。  
   
越前忽然想起曾经看过的一句话:It would be an excellent rule to live each day as if we should die tomorrow.  
   
   
耳边传来低柔的嗓音，有摄人心魂的魅力，中断了思维的来路与去路。  
  
   
生まれる梦を见てた    
  
まだ 明けない空と 深海の鼓动  
  
帰りそびれた今日に    
  
もう 冷たくなった 唇をかさねて  
  
おかえり いつから待ってたの？  
  
さよなら 寄り添ったまま行くわ  
  
   
(我梦见了自己的新生 梦里 有黎明前的天空与深海的脉动 既然今天错过了日期 何不 让我们冰冷的双唇 痴痴地交叠 欢迎回来 你究竟等了多久 纵然离别 我们仍然相依相偎）  
   
   
越前是第一次如此认真、甚至可以说是全神贯注地听不二唱歌，一种无以言喻的感觉从心底升起，他忽然想扳过不二的脸，看看他此刻的表情，究竟是不是带有让自己不安的悲伤。  
   
   
越前不唱么？呐，paradox听过么？我帮你点……  
   
呃，不二前辈，我太擅长快歌……  
   
   
不要，让它成为我的独角戏……  
不二换了一种语气，低头打开啤酒盖，长长的刘海遮住眼睛。  
   
疑惑。越前觉得不二似乎话里有话，他努力思考，却总也抓不住要害。和他相处的时候总是会这样，眼前这个人的思维方式或许是他永远也不能理解的，尽管他是多么、多么地想去理解他。  
   
paradox啊……  
越前苦笑一下，认命地拿起麦克。  
   
   
   
   
呐，走调了。  
在越前正郁闷地想要放弃这让人舌头打结的歌词时，听到不二这么说。然后惊觉满房间都是食物的辛辣味和啤酒的苦涩。  
   
   
天，你竟然点了这么多东西！  
   
呵呵，以后可能就没机会了嘛。  
   
什么没机会？  
   
我就快毕业了啊。  
   
毕业而已，又不是再不会见面。  
   
呐，越前会上高中么？进职网的话，可以不用上了吧。  
   
……不知道。  
   
   
   
越前还是喝着panta，看不二一罐一罐地灌下啤酒，想要阻止，却一直没有做声。他还是不能了解，这看似暧昧的相处和听似不舍的话语。  
他想问，却又觉得肯定会被对方拐弯抹角地转开去。似是而非还是似非而是，他无法分辨。  
   
   
不二拉着越前陪他唱,尽管那歌越前从未听过。于是到了最后已调不成调，声音也是直接从喉咙里喊出来的，没有半点修饰。互相笑对方的走调、错词，一个笑弯了腰，一个笑累了倒在沙发里。  
   
越前怀疑自己一定是不留神错拿了啤酒喝，不然怎么会昏昏沉沉的疯成这个样子。  
   
甚至……好像出现了幻觉。  
   
   
   
看着不二越靠越近的脸庞，越前的心跳开始加速，他嗅到他身上几乎被酒味掩盖的馨香,直到他的唇覆上他的。  
可他还来不及惊讶或是脸红，一阵呛人的芥末味窜入他口腔，眼泪差点掉下来。他推开不二，咳嗽着随手拿起一瓶酒灌下去。  
   
   
呵呵。  
恶作剧得逞的笑声。  
   
   
不二前辈你太过分了。  
   
越前恨恨地说，伸手抹去鼻尖的汗珠。  
   
你这样迟早会……  
   
转过脸看到的一幕却让越前把到了口边的指责的话吞进肚子里。  
   
   
不二仍旧在笑。可那蜿蜒在脸颊上的分明是泪水，让越前一下慌了神。他试探性地拍拍不二的肩，被对方突然抱住，下巴抵在自己的肩上。单薄的衣服很快渗进温热的液体，却像炽热的岩浆，在越前心上灼下一道伤口。  
他只好轻抚着不二的背脊，另一只手覆上他柔软的发，低声问他到底发生什么事。  
   
这样地让人不安，这样地让人心疼，这样的，悲伤……  
   
   
可是不二什么也没说，只有肩膀微微起伏，甚至连抽泣声都没有，让越前不禁要怀疑那只是空气中的水汽凝结在不二的睫毛上然后滴落在他的衬衫里。他发现不二其实很瘦，或许并不如表面上看起来那么强健有力，或许，也没有想象中来得坚强。  
   
   
Syusuke……  
越前张张嘴，无声地描绘出这个名字的发音，然后用力咬住下唇。为什么不告诉我，什么时候，我才可以走进你心里？  
……这让人疯狂的似是而非的依赖和暧昧。  
   
   
没有了人声，伴奏反而更显得震耳欲聋。就在拥抱漫长得快让越前以为时间静止了的时候，不二忽然伸手揉乱了他的头发，跳起来捡起了台几上在凌乱酒瓶间的麦克，不顾沙哑的嗓音和浓重的鼻音继续唱起来。  
   
越前恍惚在沙发里，有种眼前的人马上就要消失掉的错觉。  
   
   
I don't wanner leave you now , right by you side……  
   
   
   
   
   
   
当越前把不二带回家时，躺在地上看电视的越前南次郎并没有多问什么，侧身让出一条道让他们上楼。刚从浴室里出来的菜菜子听到声响，走到楼梯间问龙马你吃过饭没。  
   
嗯。  
在关上房门前淡淡应声，也不管菜菜子听见没。  
越前有些头疼地看着似醒非醒地坐在床沿的不二。从K房出来时不二的情绪仍不太稳定，于是越前拦了辆出租车准备送他回家，谁知他嘟囔了一句不想回去，便头一歪靠这车窗就睡了过去，任越前内心挣扎也只好把他带回家。  
下车时叫醒了不二，虽然越前觉得自己也许可以直接把他抱回房间，但那情形过于诡异，明明只是队友，或许连好朋友都算不上……只是不可否认，这样的不二的确引发了他很强的保护欲。  
然而也只能叫醒他，或许没完全醒过来，他只是由越前牵着手，半睁着眼睛走过他家里，似乎什么也没听到，什么也不知道。  
   
   
   
手机。  
越前伸出手。  
   
嗯？  
   
给我手机，我帮你打电话回家说你在我家借宿。如果你不想冲凉的话，现在就可以睡了。  
   
噢……我去冲凉。  
   
不二从口袋里拿出手机，说着要去冲凉，结果却直接倒在床上继续未醒的睡眠。  
   
越前叹了口气，心想不二可能真的是喝太多了。  
他打完电话后把不二口袋里的钱包、钥匙全部掏出来和手机一起放在桌上，让他不会在翻身的时候被咯到。  
   
   
   
   
——真是莫名其妙。  
越前望望已经指向“11”的台钟，总结道。  
草草洗完澡后他把不二往里推了推，然后在他身边躺下，盖上另一床薄被。  
拉了灯后的房间从窗子透进皎洁的月光。不二朝里侧卧，越前能看到他凌乱的发被纤白的脖颈分成两道，有簇发丝倔强地想要脱离重力的束缚，却被其他头发压住，最终只能微微翘起发梢。  
   
是不是你的体内也藏有这样的叛逆？越前想。它一直被你平日在别人心中根深蒂固的形象所束缚，却在这个时候突破了那些约束。  
越前甚至想，不二其实一直都不快乐，所以才会有那么多的恶作剧，借以宣泄内心的情绪。  
   
   
难道没有人了解他吗？  
越前开始寻找不二“叛逆突破”的理由。  
   
   
——我快毕业了啊。  
   
他想起不二说的这句话。  
   
——おかえり いつから待ってたの？  
    さよなら 寄り添ったまま行くわ  
   
他想起这句歌词。  
究竟为什么会哭，究竟他想告诉他什么？  
   
—— I don't wanner leave you  
   
究竟是谁对谁说？  
   
   
   
都只是歌词罢了。  
越前阻止了自己的胡思乱想，那样的猜测从现实看来根本不可能，与其自作多情地认为不二要毕业了舍不得他——明明青学高中部和国中部在同一校园，不如相信他那只是酒后失常的发泄。  
   
   
只是究竟有什么需要发泄呢？  
越前依旧在一些重点上忽略得彻底。  
   
   
   
   
   
早安，越前。  
   
第二天早晨，越前走下楼时见到不二和南次郎、菜菜子在餐桌前交谈甚欢，不由得愣了愣，才想起不二昨晚是和他一起睡的。  
   
早安。  
   
直接拉开椅子，闷闷地咬住一块面包。不二的笑容与往常无异，似乎昨晚的情绪完全是发生在另一个人身上，他只是疯玩了一夜而已。  
   
似乎一切恢复原状。这让越前稍稍安了心，却又有一阵莫名的失落涌上来。  
   
   
   
   
   
不二前辈为什么一直在笑？你的生活很快乐吗？  
   
在去学校的路上，越前还是忍不住问道。然而他在期待什么样的答案，肯定或是否定？或许连他自己也不知道。  
   
因为啊，生活就是悲伤到微笑为止。  
   
那就是不快乐了。  
   
也不能这么说，越前难道觉得我不快乐吗？呐，其实呢，每当我有一点不快时，我就会照着一句话去做，然后就变得快乐了。  
   
……什么话？  
   
 If you are not happy, pretend to be, then you will be happy.  
   
这是谬论。  
   
No,No。  
不二摇着手指，笑眯眯地说道。  
It's a paradox.  
   
   
   
然后那个笑脸渐渐变得模糊，树的绿和天的蓝也越来越淡，脚下的路似乎漫长无比，最后只剩下自己，在那上面走了一年，又一年。  
   
   
阳光爬到脸上，明晃晃的。越前浑浑噩噩地睁开眼睛。似乎做了个冗长的梦，经历了漫长的时间。可抬头看看挂在墙上的钟，不过才刚要放学。  
   
   
   
   
   
背着球拍走到网球场，副部长立刻拿着一个小本子过来和他商量地区赛事的安排。越前微微抬头看着他一脸激动，惊觉自己心里竟然有小小的麻木。  
   
国二国三两年，越前迅速地抽高了二十多公分，虽然一米七几的个已经是头在网球部并不算高，但他的实力已经是当之无愧的No.1——那些他曾经执着追赶的人都已离开。然后他直升青学高中部，加入网球部。在他刚升高二时，打败了前任部长，便被直接任命为部长。  
   
——你有这个实力和领导才能。前部长这么说。  
   
   
可那又怎样？越前后来在心里不断地对那句话嗤之以鼻，难道你们没有看到我对网球的热情正在一点一点被消磨吗？越前想，同时为自己的想法感到悲哀：这个世界上有什么东西是不会变的？当初热情满满地爱着这样围着网球打转的青春，可现在，只剩下怀念。  
   
时间是一把刻刀，不停地改变着我们的形态，再把那些碎屑塞满了回忆的角落。我们都曾经相信不会变的东西，还是抵抗不住这疯狂的席卷，在悄然地改头换面。  
   
   
   
越前又不自觉地想其不二来——他最近频繁地想起这个人，想起他那所有人都知道唯独自己没得到半点消息的离别。或许他曾给过暗示，可他从未看懂。所以直到那个假期的某一天，菊丸问他小不点你昨天怎么没去送不二，他才知道不二举家移民到巴黎。  
   
然后生活依旧这么过着，似乎从未因为谁的离别而改变丝毫。  
   
当然那只是表象，虽然一切照旧，但越前却清晰地感觉到有一只手，把名为“热情”的东西一点一点地从自己体内抽离。  
他把这归为成长中在偶然情况下发生的、却又不可避免的转变。  
   
他记起很小的时候对网球也有过倦怠期，但过了一些时日后又自动恢复了，所以他现在也该说服自己一切都会变好？  
不由得叹了一口气。  
   
   
越前，你有在听吗？  
副部长有些担心地看着从一开始就明显心不在焉的越前。  
   
嗯，就按你的计划来训练吧，我没意见。  
越前随口应道，拿出球拍走进球场。他迎风试着扯了扯嘴角，想像某个人说的那样让自己快乐起来，但再次失败。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
日复一日。  
   
越前坐在位置上边听课边想着这个词。  
或者该说年复一年。唯一不同的大概就是天气一年比一年热，天空一年没有一天蓝。只有自己的时间像是被卡住了，自那个春末后再没向前转过。  
   
——迟早这个地球上住不下人了。  
学校决定五月底给每个班级装上空调，但那样只会让外面更热而已。越前这么想着，将视线投向窗外。  
   
仅仅是一瞥，越前却再也移不开视线，倏地张大了瞳孔。  
他清晰地听见时间“咔”地一声，解了锁，生活的齿轮开始转动。  
   
   
有人带着熟悉的笑脸站在楼下，虽然樱花早已开败，树荫道也不再是原来的那条，可记忆偏偏被什么硬生生拉扯出来，再狠狠地覆盖在眼前这个画面上，一模一样。  
   
而这一次越前什么也没考虑就起身冲出教室，不顾老师在门口追问。  
他感觉自己的心脏扑通扑通跳得很快，一刻也不能等待，似乎这是一个在下一秒就将醒来的梦境。楼梯拐角处用手按着扶梯，脚尖用力蹬，身体轻轻一旋，飞似的转过拐角。  
   
然后成功地捕捉到了不二讶异的神情。  
   
   
这么快？我还没找到地方躲……  
   
嘴角上扬。  
同样的招数第二遍就没用了。不二前辈，好久不见。  
   
   
天气炎热依旧，但有清风吹散了心头的烦闷。失彩的世界中心开始有斑斓的色泽向外扩散。  
   
   
第二次了呢。  
不二仰头看到有飞鸟扑扇着翅膀而过，感慨道。  
   
不二前辈要再来次狂欢么？  
越前自己都没有留意到话语中那调侃的语气。  
   
呃，越前看起来心情很好嘛。  
不二下意识地伸手想要摸摸越前的脑袋。  
诶？越前长高了不少嘛。  
   
怪不得一开始就觉得哪里不对劲。原来是时光的仙女已经施下了魔法。许多人许多事，都不一样了呀……  
不二恍惚地看着越前已褪去不少稚气的脸上仍透出一丝孩子气的表情，在心底柔软地笑了。  
我一直在等着时间，只希望能战胜它。  
   
不算高，但愿还会长。但前辈没长高多少哦，国三的校服竟然还勉强合身。  
   
呵呵，还好一直留着校服作纪念，不然就很难混进来了。  
   
不二前辈怎么突然回来了？  
越前问道，不自知脸上流露出希冀。  
   
越前，  
不二停住脚步，认真地看着越前的脸说道，你送我的仙人掌死了。  
   
仙人掌？  
越前一时莫名。一会儿才想起那是作为不二某年生日礼物送出去的，年代久远了。但，  
仙人掌也会种死么？  
   
呵呵，你说呢。  
不二背着手调皮地一转身，迈开轻快的步子。  
我今年春季毕业了，总想回故国看看。第一个就来找越前你哦，乾的资料还是一如既往的精准啊，感动吧？  
   
呃，受宠若惊。  
   
   
   
   
   
呐，越前来打一场吧。  
   
经过网球场时不二忽然停住了脚步，纤细的指尖穿过铁丝网轻轻按下，任那网像筛子一样过滤出曾经的记忆。  
   
但是……没有拍，要我去保管室拿么？  
   
啊，开开玩笑，太麻烦了，而且我手生得很。不过越前看起来也不是很有斗志啊，决定了要加入职网没？  
   
……  
   
越前脸上闪过一丝尴尬，不知道该如何解释自己最近的状态。  
   
改变主意了？  
   
不二轻轻地问，似乎也叩问在自己的灵魂上，小心翼翼，生怕某些东西轻易就碎了。你身上那曾让人羡慕的热情和自信呵，原来仙女的魔法不仅仅是改变人的外貌而已。  
说不上难过，但面对这样的越前，不二觉得惆怅正在一丝一丝地缠绕起来。  
   
还没…决定。  
   
越前慌忙解释道，没有漏掉不二脸上不甚明显的情绪流露。心底掠过一丝疼痛，直觉认为不二会觉得对网球没有热情的越前龙马就不是越前龙马。这样的我，让你失望了吧。  
   
只是，暂时没有太大的热情。  
   
   
   
此刻的越前根本不会知道，不二的惆怅与他所想的完全不是同一回事。于是两人只好暗自伤神，任希望与情感在心中作茧自缚。  
   
   
其实在多年前，不二就想告诉越前，我与你是一样的。一样地欣赏，一样地关心，甚至一样地喜欢。可是不二从来都不是一个冲动的人，并且，他有些不信任那样的感情。  
   
相爱就要与之终老——这是不二的感情观。但他觉得自己还太小，感情的变数又太大，他或许不信任自己，或许不信任越前，觉得自己没有办法承受拥有后的失去。况且感情远远不是两个人的事，要承担的东西太多太多，他还没有足够的能力。  
他也觉得自己好笑，过度的理性似乎是一种懦弱，所以有时候感性也会占了上风。那时候他就不停地给越前暗示，却又在对方将有所察觉的时候退缩了，于是这就给了越前一种似是而非的假象，不停地敲击着他的热情。  
最终不二决定离去磨练自己，去确认那是不是真的就叫“爱”，去寻找那能承担一切的勇气，去等待时间沉淀下一切杂质。  
   
只是当他明白勇气和能力都源自爱时，那个孩子却对他说：只是，暂时没有太大的热情。  
   
是呀，时间也能沉淀了热情。  
   
   
   
有人说，喜欢一个人，有时会把自己的放弃当作是他对自己的放弃。  
   
此时的两人，怎么也看不穿彼此。  
   
   
   
   
   
去我家坐会吗？  
始终要有人打破僵局。  
   
好。  
   
   
道路边的灌木丛中传来几声猫叫，越前和不二好奇地望过去。  
   
   
好像卡鲁宾的猫！  
   
哪里像了？毛色这么杂，眼睛也不够大……只是普通的猫罢了。  
   
但是你看它望着我的表情好像卡鲁宾。  
   
不二蹲下去，和那只似乎一点也不怕生人的猫对视。  
   
猫哪有什么表情……  
   
大概是真的想念卡鲁宾了，越前伸出手想去抚摸它。  
   
   
越前，不要随便摸野猫，就算它看上去再温柔，猫始终对生人很有脾气。  
   
卡鲁宾不会……而且它不是野猫。  
   
可是……  
   
   
看到越前的手就要落在它的脖颈上，不二急得想拍掉他的手。可还是迟了。那只猫突然警惕地弓起身子，往后一退，抬起一只前爪狠狠地抓了一下越前。  
   
好凶！  
   
越前吃痛地收回手，手背上赫然留下三道鲜红的血印。  
   
不二脸色煞白，抓过越前的手生气地说，叫了你不要随便碰它！  
   
我认识它，是森田太太的猫，从不知道它会这么凶……不过我没事，一点皮外伤而已。  
   
上医院吧。  
不二似乎没有听进越前在说什么，拉住他就走。  
去打狂犬疫苗。  
   
啊？不用啊，它又不是野猫。没事的。  
   
不行，一定要去！  
   
   
越前有点被不二强硬的态度吓到，想不明白他为什么这么坚持。  
真的没有必要……  
   
怎么会没有必要……越前你听我说，马上去医院。  
   
不二丝毫不放松，抓着越前的手愈加用力。越前这才注意到他苍白的脸色，心下一紧。为什么你会如此惊慌？  
   
   
   
   
医生说明天打第二针，一个月过后再来打第三针。  
越前按这棉签出来，对不二说道。  
   
没事了没事了……  
不二起身抱住越前，低喃的声音不知是在安慰谁。  
   
不二前辈？  
越前迟疑地伸手圈住不二，惊讶地发现他的身子竟有不易察觉的颤抖，你……究竟在，怕什么呢？  
   
没事了。  
他重复着不二的话，让它在他耳边低旋，让它侵入他的心底安抚他的不安。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
卡鲁宾？  
刚到越前家，那只慵懒的喜马拉雅猫就跑过来在不二的脚边蹭来噌去。不二弯腰把它抱在怀里，梳理起它柔软的毛。  
这么多年没见还记得我呀。  
一扫刚才的苍白无力，不二笑得温和。  
还是卡鲁宾好，不会乱抓人，对不对？  
不二抬起它的前爪引导它做招财猫的动作。  
   
   
不二前辈在那边发生了什么事？  
越前直觉一定有发生过什么，否则走了那么多年的人为何忽然回来，一向冷静的他又为什么对几道抓痕如此惊慌。  
   
什么发生什么事？  
不二继续与卡鲁宾嬉戏，心不在焉地反问。  
   
为什么突然回来？  
   
   
这个问题让不二的动作僵了一下，他把卡鲁宾放在膝盖上坐下。  
   
   
对不起给你添麻烦了，我只是想来看看卡鲁宾怎么样了，很快就会回去了，你不用着急着赶我走。  
不二有些赌气地说完才意识到自己的语气太冲，但已经收不回了。  
   
你今天很反常。  
越前说，或许真的是太久没见，都不了解了。不过话说回来，我们也许从来都没有了解过对方，连说话也要先在肠子里绕两圈才出来，为什么那次叫我逃课，为什么要走，然后又突然回来？  
   
他越说越激动，没有办法再将疑问压在心底。多久多久了啊，他像一个什么都不知道的傻瓜一样猜测着对方的心思，总是那么容易被牵动情绪。他不甘，很不甘，但无可奈何。  
   
你总是先靠近我，一点点一点点，然后又抽身离开，你有考虑过我的感受吗？像是在猜谜语，你给的暗示又总是似是而非，我已经没有精力再玩游戏了！你看，你看，你连我对网球的热情都带走了!  
   
越前撑住不二身边的沙发，渐渐逼近。  
   
我……  
   
不想再听到一句绕弯子的话，越前采取了最直接的办法。被讨厌也好被唾骂也好，我已经什么都不想再考虑了，什么都……  
   
唇瓣相碰是记忆中的柔软，不二的话语还来不及收回去，湮灭为唇间的呜咽。越前趁机探入不二口腔中，生涩地挑拨。麻痒的感觉在上颚蔓延开来，不二闭紧了眼睛。无视不二的僵硬，越前变本加厉地掠夺着，积压了太久的情欲终于找到决堤的口，便再也没有了理智。  
   
猫聪明地从两人中间跳走。  
他掠过他的齿，他的唇，直到对方终于有了回应。越前的手渐渐缠上不二的腰，越贴越近，身子也慢慢倾斜，把重量都压在不二身上，然后倒在沙发里。他仍不愿放开，似乎什么也不知道什么都不记得，除了眼前这个人。  
潮湿的呼吸染湿了两人的脸，手从衬衫的衣摆探进，在光滑的肌肤上游动。  
   
   
嗯……越…越前……  
不二努力地往后挪了挪，艰难地和越前分开。  
   
回过神来的越前倏地从不二身上弹开，神色尴尬，耳朵红得像要滴血。  
   
我……只是……这是上次你欠我的。  
   
说着心虚的话，眼角的余光却飘到不二的腰间，心猿意马了一阵，终于叹了口气，轻轻帮他把衬衫拉直。  
   
   
我……  
我……  
   
两人同时开口，又同时停住，再没了下文。  
   
卡鲁宾再次跳上不二的膝盖，找了个舒服的位置，径自进入了梦乡。空气里安静得能听见水分子蒸发的声音。两份寂寞终于交织到一起了，谁看到了那瞬间迸出的火花？如烟花般绚烂。  
猫的一声呼噜是上帝的叹息，他也不明白，究竟是谁最先诱惑了谁，又是谁先放弃了谁，但现在，终于可以不用在暗自伤神了。  
   
   
呐，越前……  
不二坐在越前身边，中间隔着一个人的距离，他抚摸这卡鲁宾柔软的毛，眼睛弯弯，神色自若。越前没有回答，但他丝毫不在意。他知道他一定在听着，十分十分地认真与虔诚。  
   
我只是想让自己相信，时间不能改变一切。  
我只是害怕失去……我要让你看看有能力承担一切的我。不过，你也不再是什么都不懂的孩子了。  
   
   
忽然间越前好像有点明白不二的话，其中蕴含的信息却让他一时恍了神，不由得望向外面，似乎连天空都变了颜色。他不敢相信，竟然是这样的答案，不会是他再次理解错误？  
   
   
   
   
越前，原来时光的仙女并没有把你带走呵。那样失神的我真是像个傻瓜。  
   
   
  
因为有不二周助的魔法在和它抗衡。  
   
   
越前转过身，伸手揽过不二。仙女送了个慢镜头作为礼物，于是不二看见了越前一副又想哭又想笑的表情，温柔地倾过身子在他发间印下一吻。时间无限长。  
   
   
一声尖锐的猫叫打破了仙女的慢镜头，只是可怜摔在地上的猫早已无人理会。对于两人来说，这是一个就算是上帝摔伤了也应该选择无视的时刻呢。  
   
   
   
怎么办？  
越前紧紧地抱着不二，声音有些哽咽。他不知道该悲伤还是喜悦，这样错过了许多年，这样一直忍受着煎熬，却又可以这样抱着她……爱情就是这样一种矛盾么？  
   
怎么办……明明才刚刚开始就觉得害怕失去……  
   
龙马能明白我的感受了。  
   
不二微笑。  
不只如此呢，还会觉得怎么爱都不够，怎么都不够……  
呐，我送一份爱情给你，同时也带了一份忧伤给你，但是我相信你一定能学会微笑的，因为啊，从现在开始你也能相信什么了吧。  
   
   
生活就是悲伤到微笑为止吗？  
   
   
生活不管怎么变，生活本身是最重要的。  
   
   
-End-  
   
   
   
不二周肋 记  
   
   
   
   
   
  
   
我从他身边逃了开去，为了寻找继续的勇气。  
巴黎很美，只是没有他，身边少了骄傲的话语和目光，无论多少年都不习惯。  
   
   
   
Eric是第一个在我身边死去的人。因为狂犬病。  
   
Eric是个很开朗的人，由里到外。他是英国的留学生，是我在大学时最好的朋友，也是宿友。  
   
在巴黎安静时我常常会陷入对过去的缅怀中，我在思考我和越前究竟有没有未来，或者说，我们有没有能力创造未来。  
说实话我很迷惘，Eric能够看出我的不开心，尽管眼角嘴唇的弧度与平时无异。他有时候会坐在我身边说他的往事，有些是快乐的，也有些是悲伤的。但是他的声音始终干净，他说：I want the future to be better than the past. I don't want it polluted and destoryed by the mistake and errors with which history is filled.  
   
他是一个始终相信未来会比过去更加美好的人。我一直认为，这样的人是不会被生活打败的。  
   
但是他却在刚毕业的时候死了。  
   
   
还在写论文的时后我曾和他一同去乡间考察，后来回想起应该是在那个时候埋下的祸根。他和一条农家的小狗玩耍，不小心被抓了一下，并未见血，当时谁都没有在意。  
   
但生命就是这样无法预料，一个月后他狂犬病发作去世。  
   
   
参加完Eric的葬礼后我独自去了他最喜爱的村庄，他曾说过想在哪儿生活一个月，可惜只能由我来带他实现了。那段时间我想明白了很多事，呐，越前，原来学会珍惜现在真的很重要很重要。有个相信未来的人用生命告诉我，无论你怎么相信你未来会更美好，都不可以只指望未来。  
相信未来仅仅是一个人活下去的动力，而不是逃避现实的借口。  
   
离开的时候我狠狠地哭了一场。我唯一想不明白的是，像Eric这样的好孩子怎么可以就这样不公平地被剥夺了生活的权利。  
   
越前……我想你了。  
   
当我回到家的时候，我发现越前送我的仙人掌竟然枯萎了。原来这么坚强的植物竟然也会轻易死去。死亡真是可怕，我从来没有一刻像现在这般惶恐，因为我忽然想起，已经好几年没有越前的消息了。  
   
   
呐，越前，你相信么。再次看到你的时候我居然忍不住哭了，不过幸好在你注意到我之前调整好了情绪。那时候我想，要是你还没有变的话，一定要说清楚。谜语如果永远没有人能猜的出，那也只能是出谜人的悲哀。  
   
未来如何，你也有选择的权利。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
“你那时究竟是因为什么原因突然回来的？”  
   
很久以后越前不死心地问道，或者他想知道不二是怎么决定要和他开始的，或者他仅仅想从他口中听到“喜欢”、“想念”之类的词语。  
   
只不过不二是一只狡猾的狐狸。  
   
“因为你送我的仙人掌死了，我想看看他的前主人有没有去陪它。”  
   
“谬论！”  
   
“No,No,”不二摇着手指说道，“It's a paradox.”  
   
   
-Final End-  
   
  
By某白  
  
2008/6/20  
  
  
  
   
  


* * *

 

 

 

 **[GREEN十二月祭/十二月?Merry Christmas！！]December and love**  
  
  
  
傍晚的天有点儿阴沉，昏暗的阳光吃力地想要穿透厚重的云层。像是某种压抑的心情，总也拨不开云雾。  
   
   
要下雪了吧。  
越前压了压帽子，不紧不慢地走着。  
也是该下雪了，平安夜了呢。  
   
   
由于云层的关系，黑夜比平时来得都早。街道上早已亮起七彩的灯，呈现一片热闹的气氛。明明是西方的节日，却已流行到这里来了。越前想起曾经在美国度过的圣诞节，隐约嗅到一丝侵蚀的味道。这个世界上什么都会变，没有什么东西可以坚信永恒，所以为“永恒”下赌注的人绝对是不明智的。  
或许某一天提起平安夜，提起圣诞节，人们会感慨道：啊，那个古老的过去了的节日啊。  
   
   
可它毕竟真实存在过呢。  
越前忽然烦闷起来。它们都真实存在过，可它所期盼的东西呢？连个明确的轮廓都描绘不出来。  
漫无目的。  
   
有情侣挽着手从它身边走过，残留下温情的话语。  
猛然间他觉得他想要和某个人有这样的相处时光。简单的，自然的，当然也是彼此坦诚的。  
原来仅仅是这样而已。  
   
   
   
  
回到家后说句“我回来了”，上楼，把书包扔在床上。有清脆的碰撞声，他奇怪地打开书包，是一个精致的小礼品盒。  
   
圣诞礼物？谁的？  
正在越前纳闷的时候，楼下的电话响了。  
   
“龙马，你的电话！”  
   
忽然间有点儿紧张，他猜测着打电话的人，或者说，他期盼着那是谁的电话。  
   
匆匆下楼，拿起听筒。在听到对方声音的时候松了口气，然后莫名的失落涌上来。  
是龙骑樱乃。  
   
她用羞涩得微弱的声音叫了他一声，然后断断续续地说了几句问候的话。他心不在焉地“嗯”了几句后，对方再也接不下去了。  
长久的空白。只有空气声和线路声在沙沙作响。  
   
就在越前正不耐烦地想问“你到底有什么事”时，樱乃又问了句：“礼物……喜欢么？”  
“那是你送的啊。还没拆开。”  
“那……”  
“谢谢。”越前想象樱乃大概是涨红了脸紧张地握着听筒，开始觉得自己的态度或许是敷衍得过分了，不由得放软了语气。  
“啊，哪里……没给你添麻烦就好。那个……龙马君，生日快乐！”  
   
   
   
   
   
他平躺在床上睁大了眼睛望着天花板，无法入睡。  
   
隐约记得还是很小的时候有些生日的概念。母亲或是父亲会在凌晨前把礼物放在自己床头，并在额头上印下一吻。哥哥会在白天的时候拉着他到处玩并对他说，龙马你要快点长大。但渐渐的这些事就变了，家庭给他的感觉也和原来不一样了。  
  
或许是青春的躁动、不安、想要追求独立的心情让他渴望着离家。  
   
一张微笑的脸庞在心底掠过，狠狠地掀起一片苦楚。  
要快点用什么来填补那荒芜，寂寞啃噬得让人发慌。  
   
   
轻轻拉上门，发现地上已经有薄薄的一层雪了。越前拉了拉衣领踏着薄雪慢慢沿着街道走着。  
   
直到晚上那个电话他才记起今天是自己的生日。自从家里不再提起生日的事，他也就淡忘了，觉得生日不过是小孩子的事，不过也罢——尽管他确实仍是个孩子。可这次却莫名地希望得到某人的祝福，哪怕只是简单的一句话。  
   
可是我出来绝对不是为了找他。只是睡不着而已。  
想不明白为什么希望得到某人祝福的孩子倔强地给自己进行着心理暗示。但是思维却不受控制地跳转着，让人心烦意乱。  
   
   
雪又下起来了。轻飘飘的小雪，无声地埋藏着这个城市的喧嚣。若是能连心脏也冰封起来该多好，便没有烦恼，没有这莫名的渴望和想念。  
越前胡乱地想着，视线定格在安静的广场边一抹熟悉的身影上。  
   
   
   
若世间有神，它一定是爱着世人的吧。否则他怎么会在这里遇见他。  
可若神爱世人，为何他又看见他眼底的死寂，以及自己心里放声歌唱着的茫然。  
   
   
   
“不二前辈。”他走近他，在他身后出生唤他。  
坐在台阶上的不二惊讶地回头，来不及隐藏慌乱的申请，被看得真切。  
   
   
一时间两人相对无言。  
   
雪飘飘零零地落在两人肩头，化得悄无声息。越前什么也没问，静静地在不二身边坐下。他握住不二冰凉的手，尽管他自己也穿得淡薄。  
   
不二眯起眼睛，没有抗拒越前的举动。  
   
   
“呐，你说。自由是只什么样子的鸟呢？怎么我总也抓不住。”  
  
他愣住，然后发现自己或许从来没有了解过他，哪怕只是他的一丁点儿心事，他也从未看出过。  
“不二前辈……觉得不自由？”  
   
“怎么可能自由呢。”不二笑笑，另一只手的食指在地上不规则地划着，指尖冻得通红。  
“天才这个名号已经压得我快喘不过气来了。”  
   
越前在他眼里捕捉到一丝自暴自弃的情感，心里一紧，握着他的手也愈发用力气来。他在猜想他是不是遇到了什么大的变故，还是日积月累的坚信达到了一个顶峰，濒临崩溃。  
   
竟然如此辛苦，明明看上去云淡风轻。  
原来人不总是表里如一。  
   
   
感觉到手上的压力，不二却忽然有了丝好心情。  
   
“呐，越前是在担心我么？呵呵，放心吧，没你想得那么严重，只是不高兴未来被父母规划好，和他们吵了一架，出来透透气而已。”他转过头凑到越前的耳边，“你呢，不会也和家里人吵架了吧？”  
   
温暖而潮湿的吐息软化了耳边因寒冷而僵硬的发丝，血液涌上来，越前感觉到自己的耳朵在发烧，别扭地望向另一边说道：“我才不做那么孩子气的事，只是睡不着出来走走。”  
   
“哦？这么晚还睡不着，”不二靠得更近了，“在想谁呢？”  
   
越前“噌”地站起来，脸红得像要滴血，“只是和家人吵架的话睡一觉就没事了，你快回家吧，会感冒的。”  
   
“啊啊，越前真是乖宝宝。”接收到他狠狠瞪过来的视线，不二笑得越发灿烂。“可是我一点儿也不想回家呢。”  
   
   
越前发现自己对这个人真是一点办法也没有，只好再次坐下，说：“那我陪你吧。”  
  
“好啊。”  
   
   
   
夜不归宿。  
没关系，现在我们是两个人。  
   
   
坐在他身边，越前发现自己的烦乱一点一点安静下来，不是强硬的冰封，而像是被净化了的感觉，忽然明白过来自己想要什么。  
他想，或许那是一种爱。让他希望陪在他身边，不奢求将来地陪着。  
他想要的就是这样真是发生过的陪伴，带着清楚的心情。  
   
   
时间慢慢流逝，夜游的人们都已回家，广场只剩下它们，维持着左手握右手的姿势坐着。午夜，然后广场的钟声开始敲响。  
   
   
“呐，昨天是你的生日吧。”在钟声的间隙中不二说道。  
   
越前睁大了眼睛：“你怎么知道？”钟声淹没了他的疑问，不二继续笑着没有回话。可不管他是怎么知道的，自己真切地感觉到那片荒芜中忽然间开出了一朵芬芳的玫瑰。  
   
“可是我现在只能对你说，圣诞快乐。”不二把钟声的停息抓得恰到好处。  
   
雪下得大了，封住了人体上散发出的热气，化不去，层层叠叠地积起来。  
   
过了零点所以它是昨天了呢。但那不是问题，在那之前我不是还和你在一起么，就当作是你在陪我过生日吧。  
越前拂去不二发上肩上的雪花，拉着不二站起来，把他的手放进自己口袋。  
   
   
“以后会怎么样以后再说，你只要好好感受现在。”他大声喊道，然后钟声终于响过十二下。  
“未来是自己的，只要愿意努力一定可以自己掌控。”越前认真地说，也像是给自己下决心。  
   
“辛苦得让人受不了怎么办？”  
   
“我陪你。”  
   
他点皱了他眼底的死寂，让蓝色的海洋开始荡漾。  
   
   
其实，我就是在等你这句话呢。  
笑弯了眼。他也开始相信，这或许就是爱。  
   
—The End—  
  
  
  
后记：  
  
整整十年没有看过雪了，在写下开头的时候还向舍友们求证了下：下雪前的天空是怎样的，也像下雨前那样被云层覆盖得阴沉沉的吗？但我今年肯定可以看到雪了，从那么南的那边到了北京，最值得期待的事或许就事下一场大雪。然后在十二月的那一天，第一次对龙马说：生日快乐。  
   
文章事以龙马的视角铺展开的，因为我觉得十二月就事他的月份，所以他的心情是December的主题。  
   
我想每一个人都有过莫名的烦躁心情，它来得那么浓重让人无法忽视，却又一点儿也不清晰，模糊得让人毫无头绪。这些烦躁大多会随着时间的推移而慢慢消散，但少数会累积起来，充斥在大脑里，无论做什么事都摆脱不掉。所以龙马走在街上对平安夜的喧闹感到烦躁，回到家后躺在床上也无法入眠。  
   
归根结底是由于他的不自知，他有某种迫切的渴望，却不知其中的内容。就像我们在生活中，急切地想去做些什么，然而若要具体问究竟什么是我们想要做的，很少有人能给确切的答案。  
爱情也是如此。  
   
既然苦思冥想也没有结果，这个时候最好的选择大概就是随心去做吧，然后在实践中找到答案。  
   
   
——或许那是一种爱，让他希望陪在他身边，不奢求将来地陪着。  
   
我一直认为，想要陪伴一个人的心情是最朴实、真挚的，它本身的纯粹甚至超过了它的出发点：Love。  
只要陪伴在你身边就好，不管那是不是爱情。  
它很安静，很干净。仅仅是这样一个念头便可以沉淀下浮躁与喧嚣，然后让人变得坚强。  
  
  
  
对于周助离家理由的描写，是为了宣泄一种被管束的压抑感。但这并不是仅为了宣泄而强加在他身上的。他也是孩子，有他出众的一面自然也有普通的一面。孩子的倔强常常会违背了家长的意愿，摩擦是在所难免的。哪个孩子没有和父母发生过碰撞呢，“不想回家”这样的念头在以前甚至算得上是“经常”出现在我的脑海里。  
  
这算是一种不可调和的矛盾吧。我们的想法与他们的永远无法完全达成一致。  
但龙马说：只是和家人吵架的话睡一觉就没事了。矛盾即便存在，一家人始终是一家人。  
  
至于文中周助与父母争执的内容，我没有明说，不知道有没有人能猜得出点眉目来。  
——其实，我是在等你。  
   
两个人，各有烦恼。当两个世界交织在一起的时候，救赎便来到了。谜底就交给亲爱的翎在一月文中揭晓吧。  
   
   
——夜不归宿。  
一个在我看起来很颓废很孤独的词，仿佛要把人的心挖开来，展露出其中的空虚。  
   
——没关系，现在我们是两个人。  
仅仅因为多了个属性，这个词忽然间变得温馨起来，带着点任性。  
   
December and love。一目了然的简单题目，就像那两个孩子从现在开始的简单感情，由简单的陪伴开始。  
   
—Final End—  
  
By 某白  
2008.9.21  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **日落前七分钟**  
   
EF's green 七夕祭征文活动  
  
  
   
   
“你疯了你？！”  
越前用力地抓住不二的手腕，任手指下的肌肤被勒得苍白，连骨骼都发出不满的抗议。  
   
“这是我的职责。”  
不二只是平静地说，语气却坚定得没有半点回旋的余地。  
   
“我不许！”  
越前丝毫不放松，他理解不二为了自己“记者”这个职业而要面临众多危险的难处，但是这一次，他绝对不允许他去。  
   
“你以为你关得住我么？”  
不二先是嫣然一笑，继而终于厌烦了从昨天就开始的这无休止的争论，冷着脸抽回手，径直走向房间去，关门。  
   
   
   
   
第三天越前回到家终于再看不到不二的身影，找遍了房子都没发现只字片语的留言。他颓废地往沙发上一倒，气恼地把手机关了丢在地上。  
他想不明白那个人怎么可以这么不顾他的感受，抛开他的焦虑与担忧，只身一人跑到地震现场。  
   
是，他的不二周助，在五月中旬，去了中国四川。  
   
   
   
   
   
诶，那家伙还在生气啊。  
不二无奈地合上手机盖。到达四川后他立即打电话回去，可是到今天早晨都打不通。  
   
“是恋人吗？”  
同行的志愿者中有人好奇地问。  
   
“啊，别扭的孩子呢。”  
不二笑咪炚的回答，心里却有些忐忑不安。  
   
“那是肯定会生气的吧！你一个人到这么危险的地方来。”  
一个女孩子说道，“当我听到我男朋友说要来时我担心得几夜没睡好，后来决定跟他一起来。如果他抛下我一个人走了我以后绝对不会再理他，把别人的担心都不放在心上么。”  
说完后她调皮地笑笑，挽住身边的男子。  
   
不二只得苦笑，看来自己真的太过分了么，即使是以“记者”的身份为理由。等下还是发条信息过去吧。  
但是若越前要跟来，不二是绝对不会答应的。光是想像着他走进一片废墟中的情景，就觉得比自己被埋在废墟下更难以忍受。  
可他却没有想过，若人物对调，相对于越前来说，是否也是一样的呢？  
   
爱情有时让人盲目得忘记了相对。  
   
   
   
   
   
他们步行进入汶川。同行的志愿者却越来越少。有些留在了城市边缘，照顾那些无家可归的人们，有些志愿者没的经过专业训练而被警员拒绝再靠近震区。  
   
不二看着从前面走出来的人们，心情复杂。仿佛有一只无形的手牵了一根透明的细丝缠住他的心脏，一下一下往上拉。  
手机早已没用，信号条降到最低，周围是稀疏的林木草原，人烟越来越稀少，这里，与世隔绝。  
   
他们陡步走着，不记得日月升起了多少次，连帐蓬也破损得不堪入目。有人在穿越湿地的时候染上了疾病，又不得不隔离起来由医护人员送回去。  
   
这种焦急，与穿越无边无际的大沙漠时的绝望一样叫人崩溃。  
   
   
   
但他们终于到了。那些嘈杂声从前方传来，所有人都不禁停住了脚步，镇定下来整理自己的心情。  
   
不二小心翼翼地擦拭着相机上的沙尘和泥土，他退到这行人的后面去，拍下他们进入那片废墟的背影。  
   
残阳泣血。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
黄色的小球迎面飞来，越前烦躁地退开半步反手击回去。  
   
OUT。  
   
“越前，你怎么了，这几天看上去很心神不宁的。”教练从长椅上站起来，担心地问道，“这个月底选拔赛就要开始了，你这个状态……”  
   
“我想请假。”  
“什么？请假？在这个时候？”  
“你也知道我这个状态参加选拔赛不不行，所以我需要时间调整。”  
“可是你的训练……”  
“你不相信我的能力？”  
“也不是……好吧，但不准松懈。”  
   
   
   
躺在床上，越前打开手机再次翻出那条陌生号码的信息。  
   
“我到了，不用担心。”  
   
越前知道这是不二在中国买的临时卡，但即使是在收到这条信息后他也没有一刻放下心来。这个号码拨不通。他试过很多次，还打电话去不二所在的新闻社问过，回答是震区无通讯信号。  
他担心得简直要发疯，一刻一秒也不得安宁。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
不二觉得自己犯了一个错误，他不应该带着这个笨重的相机来，或者说，他根本不应该以一个“记者”的身份来。  
他想微笑，像平时那样的温和的笑，让人舒服的笑，能带去希望的笑。可是现在，他真真正正地笑不出了，像是突然间丧失了某种技能，再也找不回使用它时的感觉。  
   
那些残肢断臂，血土混融，以及面目狰狞的大地拥塞在他的视线里，结成一个压抑的、沉重的空间，任何人在里面，只剩下一种本能——求生，自己求生，或者为别人求生。  
所以无论是谁，记者也好，明星也好，不二想，在这里都丧失了一切属于他们的身份，仅仅是人而已，他们都必定会抛开一切，像自己一样，跪在这废墟上搬运一块块压着生命的石板、钢筋。  
   
   
   
“咚咚”  
自己跪着的石板下发出微弱的敲打声，不二一惊，连忙跳开，四下找人过来帮忙。  
   
他心跳得很厉害，振动的声音直捣耳膜，但那一声声生命的敲响愈加清晰。他的十指深深插入缝隙里，碎石和木屑摩擦着皮肤，有沙粒压进了血肉里，甚至有锐石扎破了膝盖。但这些都无人知晓，他们所能知道的，仅仅是这石板下还有人活着，他们心须努力！  
   
四个人齐力终于掀开了那块大石板，一阵腐臭味涌上来，不二禁不住恶心地别过头。  
   
“啊！”一个女孩尖叫一声，扭过身子立刻吐了起来。不二皱着眉往里看，脸色刷地惨白起来。那是半只露在外面的手臂，血把泥沙凝固在一起，食指已经被砸得稀巴烂，手心手背也被碎石划破了无数道口子，翻出来的肉惨白惨白，被雨水浸过后浮肿得厉害，似乎可以轻易地把皮肉直接分离。  
   
没有一个人说话。大家都默默地忍受这椎心的疼痛。天空十分阴霾，只怕晚上又要下场雨。  
   
   
   
“咚咚”  
底下又有轻微的声音传来。不二慌忙抛开恶心和害怕的感觉，刨开手臂边的沙土。又有两块墙板露出来，青青绿绿的已经发霉了。  
   
“咚咚”  
然而这声音扣在他们的心脏上，让他们迫使自己忽视环境的艰辛，在生命面前，这些是多么的渺小！  
   
   
在雨水打落在早已湿透的衣服上时，他们终于打开了那一小方空间。一个憔悴不堪的学生，半条手臂无力地架在上方的断墙上，另一只手的手指黑乎乎的，指甲都已断裂，想必是敲断的。  
光线落在他无神的眼上，他先是不习惯地眯起来，而后竟然冲着他们绽放了一个笑脸，脸上的泥巴已纷纷掉落，露出皮肤，终于有了点活人的模样。  
   
不二怔了怔，一阵巨大的喜悦和莫名的情感笼罩着他。  
   
   
   
这里到处都是腐烂的气息，但这里也无处没有生命的希望。  
   
   
   
“快！他昏过去了！”  
身边有人出言催促，他立刻回去医护点找来担架，直到看着那名学生被抬进了帐篷内，他才伸手抹去脸上的雨水，竟发现有温热的液体流过指尖。  
   
是呵，面对那样的笑容，谁能不被震撼出泪水？！  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
远处的天空开始泛红，不二关上手电筒，才发觉夜晚已经过去。伸展下腰肢，全身早已酸痛不堪。  
   
第二批武警队已经到了映秀镇。  
不二走过去用中文和他们交流，得知直升飞机还是暂时没有办法飞过来只能一批批地派救援人员步行过来。他们带来了新的帐篷和一些物资，大部分群众和已营救出的伤员已由上一批救援人员疏散，带去城区。  
   
一夜没合眼的志愿者们被安排在帐篷里休息。不二作为记者，虽然也时常会有彻夜不眠的经历，但像现在这样迎着朝阳睡去还是第一次。他疲倦地闭上眼睛，脑海里却立刻跳出越前抓着他手时生气的模样。这是他进入汶川后第一次想起他，在目睹了生命的脆弱和坚强后。其实那是担忧吧，或许是自己太没有耐心，才会丢下那么冷的话，若是好好说的话他一定会理解的，说到底他也是需要安慰的人呐，安慰他的担忧与害怕。  
   
回去后一定要好好道歉。不二这样想着，进入了昏沉沉的睡眠。  
   
  
   
   
阳光渐渐变得苍白，浓厚的雾让一切看起来都是那么无力。废墟上干涸的血迹是生命遭受到自然摧残的证据。大自然创造了生命，但它又随时准备着摧毁生命。循环往复，这里面没有思想，没有理论，甚至没有真理！面对这样的荒谬，究竟还有什么值得我们去相信？  
   
   
唯有希望。  
   
它是由心灵创造的，相对独立于肉体在自然中的客观存在，唯有自己创造的东西，才值得让自己坚定不移地相信。  
   
   
   
   
不二做了冗长杂乱的梦。梦里有他的家人，他的初中队友，他的老师，他曾养过的小动物，还有他的仙人掌。杂乱中间夹着晕眩朝他袭来，最后化为一片空白。  
   
他一只手按着额头坐起来，环顾了下四周，才慢慢收拢起思绪。一觉起来发现自己并不在自己熟悉的地方的那种失落和怅然是无论经历多少次都淡化不了的。  
但是他是因为自己的意愿才会在这里，他所做的事的意义远比他所承受的困苦来得重大。  
   
   
   
几天后雾开始退散，不二听到直升飞机的轰轰声越来越近。身边的人惊喜地跑过去看着直升飞机朝救援点空投物资，救援队的人有秩序地整理、运送食物和医疗用品到各个帐篷积聚地。  
   
   
终于告一段落了。  
不二坐在一颗歪斜的树下，顺势往后一靠。志愿者的负责人说只要空军能过来了他们就该考虑撤退，大部分志愿者的体力都差不多达到极限，而且经过这么多天，废墟下怕是再没有生还者了。  
   
只是不二仍在担心，都过了这么多天，大大小小的余震仍在连绵不断地发生，仍有许多人活在生命的威胁下，当然，也包括他们。  
   
再尽力做最后一点事吧。  
   
他走进一个坍圮了半边的房屋，仔细地查看那些被断落的天花板架成的夹空中是否有生还者。  
阳光被支离破碎的墙壁过滤成斑斑点点。不二在有可能困住人的地方都敲了一遍，确认无人后才安心地朝外面走去。  
   
   
然后遇到了一个他怎么也不敢相信会在这里出现的人。  
   
   
夕阳染红了半边天，在这背景前，越前安静地站着。  
   
   
“你怎么会在这里？”  
不二大声问道，越前的衣服也很脏，头发乱七八糟的看上去比他自己好不了多少。一想到他和自己一同在这种危险的地方站着，他就觉得心脏被猛地勒紧，紧得让他透不过气来。  
   
“我……来了两天，一直没遇到你。”  
越前看着不二通红的眼睛和凹陷的双颊不禁鼻子一酸，声音也哽咽起来，“对不起……可是……”他走进不二，“我实在放心不下……”  
   
“傻瓜！”  
不二猛地扑上去，和他紧紧相拥。“你知道你在这里会让我多担心吗？！见到你……我快疯了！”  
   
“我已经疯了。”越前说，“难道你不知道我也会担心你吗？”  
   
“你……”不二气结。  
   
“周助，我们已经可以回家了。”越前在他耳边说道，收紧双手。  
这两天来，他边找边帮忙进行营救工作，看到许多奋不顾身的志愿者，他被这样的大爱和无私震撼了，开始后悔当初对待不二的态度，明明他要做的事情是对的，自己却没有给他支持。他看到有记者在帐篷里记录，边写边哭得不能自己，不二他……也一定很伤心吧。  
   
   
“对不起……”不二的态度终于软下来。他早想过要好好道歉，只是没想过是在这样的情形下。  
   
“没事了。”越前拍去不二肩上的灰，安慰道。  
   
   
薄云后的夕阳又往下跳了一点，不二觉得这情景与他刚到的那一天极为相似。  
   
残阳泣血。  
   
   
他忽然有了种不详的预感。  
   
   
“越……”  
声音湮没在巨大的震响中，一时间两人以为天空在晃动。等回过神来时不二惊恐地发现他们还在那幢岌岌可危的房子前。  
强烈的抖动让他们上下摇晃，跌坐在地上。越前伸出手想去拉不二，叫着他的名字，嘶声力竭。可不二只看得到他唇在动，山摇地动的声音掩盖了一切。不二看到他焦急的神色不断摇晃，背后的夕阳像是坏掉的电视机里的图片，一线一线地抽搐着。  
   
稍稍平稳了下，不二跌跌撞撞地扶着墙壁站起来。  
我们快点走吧。他想这么说，可……  
   
“周助！”  
这次他听清楚了，那声叫喊里所包含的一切，有担忧，有疼爱，有伤心，有惊恐，有奋不顾身。惊慌把时间无限拉长，这是怎样的撕心裂肺呵！  
他想逃，原本扶着的墙变得越来越重，短暂的平稳只是一个骗局，在那之后是更为疯狂的席卷，左右摇晃。  
   
   
这时候他竟然还可以跑，不二睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着距自己几步之遥的越前冲过来。他应该扑过去撞到他然后两个人滚离这栋建筑，但是，自己一松手的话只怕两个人都会命丧于此吧？  
他不要这样的结局！  
   
   
指甲已经陷进粉刷层里了。粉粒挤进原本与指甲相连的肉里真的很疼，疼得眼泪都要掉下来了。  
不二用力的闭上眼，想一次把泪水挤光，祈祷再睁开眼时看不到越前看不到这落日。这只是在帐篷中的一个梦罢了。  
   
泪水一涌出眼角就被粉白的灰凝结成一个球，爬在脸上掉不下去。他撑着的墙从中间开始断裂，越前想也不想就伸出手去挡，猛烈的撞击后墙板顺着手肘的曲度朝一边滑去，毛糙的墙面在手臂上拉下几条鲜红的口子，又瞬间被飞扬的灰掩盖。倒下的断墙与墙根搭成了一个槽，越前不由得松了口气。  
   
   
“痛！”  
   
不二突然抓住他的手臂，“快点走，还会塌！”  
   
槽口很窄，越前侧过身推着不二，“你比较近，你先出去！”  
   
不二也深知现在不是退让的时候，踩着那晃动的石头跻身出去，随即又被震得摔倒在地。  
   
“快点把手给我！”  
他费力地爬起来伸手去拉越前，摩擦中抹去了灰，拉出淋漓的鲜血。不二像是被钝器狠狠地敲了一下，一时间神色恍惚。  
   
“都只是小伤！”  
越前冲不二喊道，抓紧了他的手，才觉到一阵椎心的钝痛，在那么强烈的撞击下，怕是骨折了。他咬咬牙，用力拉住不二把自己救出来。没有受力物的断墙很快在外力作用下很快倒塌，裂成几块，漫天的粉尘遮掩了落日的最后一点红边。  
   
大地终于慢慢平稳下来。  
   
夜幕开始降临，云层又聚拢过来。  
   
   
   
不二扶着越前在昼夜交替的昏暗中走着。  
   
“日落了呢。”  
“是啊，七分钟了吧？从我见到你开始。”  
“你是计时器么？”  
“不……我的手表被砸坏了。”  
“手表无所谓吧？你的手臂怎么样？”  
“没关系的，反正是右手，不影响比赛。”  
“右手就不是手了么！你要任性到什么时候？”  
“……对不起……”  
   
   
“呐，越前。是七分钟么？”  
“啊，大概。”  
“经历了生死呢。七分钟里。”  
“幸好我们都还在这里。”  
“是一个奇迹么？”  
“生命这么无常，能遇见你就已经是个奇迹了。”  
“我们可以为死去的人们祈福吧？”  
“除了这个我们也做不了其他了。”  
   
   
“呐，越前。”  
“什么？”  
“回家吧。”  
“嗯。我们还拥有这一切。”  
   
   
   
我们都还拥有这一切，但我们也都该明白，我们随时有可能失去这一切。  
学会珍惜是人类不老的课题，相信希望是人类生活下去的动力。  
   
落下去的是夕阳，升起来的是希望。  
  
  
-The End-  
   
   
   
后记  
   
   
第一次写文写过半夜，感觉有些凄清。即使是在高三的假日，一般来说生活仍旧很有规律，也不知是幸还是不幸。  
   
很抱歉在七夕祭这个原本温馨浪漫的活动中写下这种沉重的话题。其实早在五月的时候我就想写点有关地震的东西，出于同情、感动、内疚、悼念。汶川地震时我们正在紧张的备考中，处于一种想关心却不敢关心的状态。我几乎没有看多少地震的专题报道，除了捐钱外我也似乎没有为这次地震做过什么，甚至没有沉静下来好好地悼念过。  
   
但是我们一直都是情感丰富的孩子，不可能做到完全的视若无睹。全国哀悼日的时候，我们班很多人都在默默地掉眼泪。人是很奇怪的生物，明明互相不认识，却有一根线把我们的心脏相连，他们死了，我们会心痛。  
   
   
对于这篇文的EF我没有什么要补充的，其实这不是一篇合格的同人文，因为在这里，最重要的不是EF。  
   
写的时候我不断地想起一篇光亮文，名为《曙阳》。是对印尼海啸那次灾难的悼念。《曙阳》是写实风格的长篇，给了我深刻的震撼。但我没有那么深层的感悟和勇气，所以仅用几千字来表达一些我的感受和祝福。  
   
我没有亲身经历过这样的灾难，我不清楚人类面对自然，那究竟是怎样的一种无力感。但我珍惜这样的“无经历”，无经历的人或许不能把问题看得透彻，但他们不会困于年复一年的噩梦中。面对这样的创伤，连时间的治愈效果也是缓慢而微小的。  
   
结局看起来或许像空洞的应试作文理论，但我一直是这么相信着。所以，即便某些时刻我觉得自己多么不快乐多么不自由，也仍然爱着自己的生活，从未想过放弃。  
   
我们可以不快乐，但我们不可以不继续，否则就真的什么也看不到了。  
   
   
-Final End-  
  
by某白  
  
2008年7月2日  
  
   
   
   
  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
